Demigods In The Hunger Games
by terabithas
Summary: The characters of Percy Jackson & The Olympians are yet to save Percy Jackson, finding him in the Hunger Games arena.


_Get your bow and arrow ready, Katniss. Someone's coming._ She could feel it. The person's footsteps just coming closer and closer to her each second. She lifted her bow and arrow up. When she saw who it was, an instinct of hers told her to put the weapons down. Who the boy was, Katniss didn't know. But she felt as if she needed him. Just like how she felt the same with Rue. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I…I don't know." The boy who looked her age looked around. "Where am I?"

Katniss spit on the forest floor. "Don't play stupid with me. Who are you?"

"Really, I don't know. I just woke up on the floor somewhere over there." His hand pointed to the darker part of the forest.

"You just woke up there? We've been in the arena for three days now. How'd you knock out?"

"I don't remember; I lost all my memories."

"You really don't remember who you are?"

"Worse, I don't remember anything."

* * *

"Be careful, Thalia." the goddess, Artemis said to her lieutenant.

"I will, my lady." Thalia vowed.

Thalia and the Huntresses took off. They were going to save Percy Jackson. If the campers didn't soon, they promised they would. So, here they are going to save Percy from whatever is coming. They're going to have to go to the Hunger Games arena.

Time passed by slowly. The hunters traveled endlessly. By the end of each day, they were too tired to even speak. Finally, they found their way to the arena. Fortunately, the force field that was once surrounding the arena weakened and faded. The arena was now free for anyone to come in. Except for those who want to save anyone and in this case, the Hunters. Although they were going to risk all they have to save their friend. Thalia led them into the arena quietly. They decided to leave all their belongings against a big tree.

"Phoebe, stay here and guard our stuff while I search for Percy please." Thalia told Phoebe as she nodded in agreement. Thalia took off with her bow and arrows and jolted in search. Thalia stopped as she heard a shriek. "Peeta, what are you doing!"

"Why would you trust him? This is the Hunger Games arena! You can't just become friends with anybody here. You of all people should know that." A voice responded the shriek. Thalia decided to move closer to the voices. She wanted to know what this was all about. She got to see the boy and girl that were arguing. The two were about her age. The girl had olive skin and black hair that was tied in one braid. The boy, Peeta, had ashy blond hair and blue eyes which was just as hypnotizing as Thalia's.

The girl started to shed a tear. "This boy doesn't remember _anything_! You're just going to leave him out in the arena to die? If he was me, would you treat me like how you want to treat Grayson?"

Thalia moved her body to see a better angle at the boy they were talking about. Thalia prayed to Artemis hopefully wishing it was Percy. When Thalia finally got to see him, she knew that it was. It was _Percy_. He was lying on the floor, bleeding. His arm looked like it was about to fall off his body. The blood spread to his face, too. Thalia wanted to scream his name out, but she didn't want to alarm Peeta and the other girl. She walked closer, but accidently, she stepped on a twig. _Stupid. Twig._

"Who are you!" The girl demanded.

Peeta was looking in the direction of Thalia's location. Thalia didn't want to run away, but she didn't want to stay either. She finally decided to expose her identity to these people, like it or not. She needed to save Percy. Thalia stepped out of the trees that were once covering her. "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

* * *

"Who is _Zeus_?" the girl asked in confusion, although her bow and arrow was still facing Thalia.

"Zeus-also known as my father-is the Greek god of the sky. Haven't you heard this in your history class?" she answered.

Peeta cleared his throat. "This isn't any time for history lessons, Katniss." He turned his head from Katniss to Thalia. "Who do you think you are just barging into our conversation? Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Where have you come from?"

"I apologize," Thalia sighed. "Look, this boy-" She pointed to Percy. "Is my very close friend that's been missing for about a month. People been searching for him and all I aim to do is take him someplace safe. Please, I don't want to start a fight or anything. Let me just leave with him."

"Take him, nobody was stopping you."

"Except for you," Thalia responded coldly. "You tried to kill him, didn't you? Why? He's innocent."

"It's not like he was important here, this is th-"

"He's important to _me_!" Tears started streaming down Thalia's cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't seen Percy since she became a Huntress and it she was in disbelief that this boy would actually just do this to anybody.

Katniss bit her lip her face masked with anxiety. "Explain to me who this boy is then." Peeta said.

Thalia took a deep breath and felt the tears on her cheeks dry up. "His name is Percy Jackson. He is a son of Poseidon. He goes to Camp Half Blood every summer. The camp is where most demigods go. Demigods meaning half god, half mortal. Just like me, but I joined the hunters of Artemis."

Peeta was silent because he didn't know what to say to that. He didn't even know what she was talking about. It was all nonsense, but he took the time to soak all her words in.

Thalia took a step closer to Katniss and Peeta. "Tell anyone this, and you'll be dead before you could even panic." She threatened, and then walked to Percy to pick him up.

"Thalia," Katniss blurted out. "Could I go with you?"

As usual, Peeta protested. "Katniss, that isn't a good idea, you-"

"Your boyfriend's right, Katniss." Thalia said cutting him off. "It'd be better if you stay here." With no more words said, Thalia moved on with the weight of Percy in her arms.

* * *

_"Katniss!"_ Katniss heard Peeta screaming out her name as she was running after Thalia. Katniss didn't know where she went. She had to find her and help her. She can't just leave her with Grayso…._Percy,_ who's been hurt by _Peeta_. Why would he even do that? Was he jealous or something? There was _nothing_ between her and Percy. After all, she just met him. But she still wanted to help him. She wanted to know more about the demigods and the hunters Thalia was talking about. Katniss stopped to catch her breath. She closed her eyes shut for a second and looked up. Thalia was just a couple of feet away and you could see she was struggling with Percy.

"Thalia!" Katniss yelled out.

Thalia quickly turned around. "What are you doing here, Katniss?" she snapped, but not as harshly as she did to Peeta because she knew Katniss didn't mean to harm Percy.

"I-" Katniss stuttered. Again. "I wanted to help," she said quietly.

"The only way you could help me is to keep my secret."

"I'll keep it! I swear! Just…"

Thalia raised her eyebrows, saying '_Hey Katniss, there's a dying guy that's in my hands right now, and he happens to be very important to me. I think you should hurry up.'_

Katniss finally decided what to say. "I need to get out of the arena. I want to leave this place. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a camp,"

"Let me go with you."

Thalia bit her lip. "It's only for certain people." "I can sneak in."

"No, Katniss. Stay here. Peeta would want you to do that."

"Please," Katniss pleaded.

Thalia sighed. "Whatever, but you're going to regret it."

"I've regretted a lot of things. Maybe this is just another one to add on my list."

Thalia shrugged. Katniss walked up to her and asked if she needed hope.

"I'll do it myself," Thalia muttered.

When Thalia and Katniss both approached where Phoebe was supposed to be waiting, they heard a loud growl. Katniss knew right away what it was. The mutts.

* * *

"Holy Zeus!" Thalia hissed and leaned closer to Katniss. "What in the name of Hades was that!"

"Thalia," Katniss said with a quivered voice. "I want you to be ready for _anything_."

"Oh, I'm ready alright." She responded holding up her bow and arrows. Katniss noticed that Thalia and she were very similar—with the same kind of toughness, the bows and arrows, the appearance. It's like she could be her sister or something. But she's not. And even if she was, she could never replace Prim. Not in a million years.

Another growl. But this time, it was faded. Like the mutt was far away. Suddenly, the mutt came close. Too close.

Thalia's eyes became wide open. She hit an arrow right in its eye, but it didn't complain. "Oh my gods…"

Katniss did the last thing she wanted to do. "Run!" she screamed.

They scrambled to their feet and Katniss was running as fast as she could. She turned around. Thalia was having a hard time. The mutt was right behind her and Percy. "Katniss!" she cried.

_How could I be so selfish?_ Katniss thought. _How could I even forget about Percy?_

She ran as fast as she could back to Thalia. Too late. The mutt already bit open Thalia's right leg. Thalia cried out in agony. She nearly dropped Percy. Katniss snatched Percy and placed him carefully on the ground near a tree. She darted back to Thalia. She was about to faint.

"No no no no no," Katniss said under her breath. "This is my entire fault. I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid." She studied Thalia's leg. Her flesh was showing and her blood was spilling right out of her arm just like a waterfall.

Thalia muttered something. It sounded like s_tars_. Katniss noticed that the mutt was still standing there. Waiting for Katniss to fight it. "Back off!" she yelled, knowing that it wouldn't make an effect. She shot an arrow at its chest. It backed a few steps into the forest. She shot another arrow. It landed right it its foot. The mutt howled then slowly limped back into the darkness.

"Let me see the stars," Thalia said weakly. Katniss lay her down on the arena floor. Thalia blinked slowly and looked up. Katniss also just realized that it was already night time.

"Take care of Percy, Katniss," Thalia said her last words and let her head drop to the side.

"I will," Katniss promised as she cried herself to sleep next to Thalia.

* * *

He awoke with a pain in his back. He had no idea where he was. Correction, he had no idea _who_ he was. He looked around and found two girls on the ground. He walked closer to them. They looked exactly the same. Although, one had dried blood covering the whole of her leg. The other girls' cheeks were covered in dried tears. She had been crying. The other had _died. _One of them awoke and moaned. "What are you doing here," blinking herself awake. Then, when she noticed his face she jumped up and exclaimed, "Grays-I mean, Percy! How is your arm?"

My _arm_? He thought, and then looked down at his arm. It looked pretty bad. He had dried blood too and skin layers of his were chopped off.

The girl noticed it too, and looked into his eyes. "Sorry, I'm Katniss Everdeen from District Twelve. We talked for a bit earlier," She held out her hand.

"Um, uh…" He-apparently his name was _Percy_-stuttered.

"You have to come with me," she said.

He shook her hand and she took him towards a lake and away from the dead girl. "We can't stay here forever," she finally said after a long silence. They reached the lake. "Well, at least you can't." she continued.

Percy sighed. "Really, I don't know."

"I know," Katniss said quietly.

"So, what now?" Percy asked and finally actually took a glance at Katniss. He noticed her gray eyes looked familiar.

"Well, it _is_ the Hunger Games. We're in it to survive. We can't be keeping calm, but at the same time this is an exception…." She babbled on then turned around quickly. Percy did too. There was a blonde boy his age standing behind him.

"Katniss," the boy gritted his teeth. "Let's go." He snatched her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Quit it Peeta, he's innocent." Katniss said.

Peeta shook his head and turned to Percy. "Get out." He pushed Percy right into the water.

"Peeta, stop it." Katniss tried to say calmly.

He just chuckled and took large steps closer to Percy who was just getting up from the bottom of the lake. He stopped in his steps. "Not possible."

For some reason, Percy laughed. "I guess it is possible. After all, I am a son of Poseidon, right?" he said as he forced the water into Peeta's face.


End file.
